Decorative hand baskets are oftentimes used for festive occasions, such as Easter, Halloween and Christmas, to accommodate various gifts and foodstuffs. The baskets are commonly decorated with ribbons and other decorative embellishments. On many such occasions, it is desirable to include a stuffed toy or the like with the basket for gift-giving purposes. Placing of the toy in the basket greatly reduces the available space for other items. Further, fragile items contained in the basket are subjected to damage when the basket is inadvertently dropped and/or an exterior force is imposed on a sidewall of the basket.